narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Relationship to Obito Uchiha Shouldn't Sasuke be listed as related to Obito? Obito has the Sharingan, which is the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai. --Dubtiger 00:05, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :The reason why its not listed as we can't certain to their relationship. He could be a cousin, he could be a uncle, he could be anything. Thats why the other Uchiha aren't listed under family.--TheUltimate3 00:40, 2 November 2007 (UTC) *But, all Uchiha are related...you should probably add them. Because they do all share the same lineage from Uchiha Mandara... Uchiha Sasuke But the main reason for my discussion is, why isn't the article entitled according to the original Japanese, which is clan name, first name? In the manga, his name is always listed as "Uchiha Sasuke". Shouldn't we try to stick closest to that, rather than Americanize it? And, even though it may seem like it could be ambiguous, those who will be reading the article will know the difference. After all, I doubt many new people to Naruto will be reading this page... :Our goal (I guess) would be too get new people to use it. People heading to Wikipedia will no doubt go "Dang. THis place sucks for info. I'm going for the Naruto Wikia." and thus here they come. And as I said, as an English speaking website it would be easier to simply go by Americanization. Another reason for it as it keeps some things in order. If we change it to last name, then first name then why should Guy be Guy and not Gai? Why should the jutsus be in English (which they are because those are their direct translation from Japanese.) and so on and so forth. Its all about order.--TheUltimate3 21:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Jhbartlett 20:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Ironicly, thats EXACTALLY the reason why I go here..wikipedia sucked it all up with ther merg orgies..lol I agree that it should be mostly americanized..altho I still think Gai should be spelled correctly..Guy just looks odd..its bad enough that Fuuma and Juugo have to be romanized.. Chipmonk3288 :We already had a long name discussion at Forum:Names, the final decision was to use the English character names. For a few primary reasons: * We're an English wiki and should be using English in articles, not Japanese. * Most people casually coming here to learn about Naruto are likely the ones who are familiar with the English dub of the series. * Western order is used instead of Eastern order because North American English speakers are familiar with Western order, and using Eastern order could confuse casual readers on what the character's first name is. :In simple terms: * The people editing the articles are those who are familiar with the Japanese version * Bt it's likely that those watching the English version will be the ones reading the articles. * While those who watch the Japanese versions should easily be able to find pages which use the English naming. * It's highly unlikely that those who watch the English version will be able to find pages which use the Japanese naming. :As for the Gai vs, Guy. Wikipedia has some information on that Wikipedia:Portal:Naruto/FAQ#Might Guy or Maito Gai, which is it?. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 13, 2007 @ 08:36 (UTC) I just have a random question. Every time I put Akatsuki Where does all this rubbish about Akatsuki comes from? It is fairly obvious that Sasuke is not a Akatuki member. Jacce 21:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Well, Sasuke's group Hawk, is working with the Akatsuki now. So that makes him an affiliation of the Akatsuki's :But when I put it up, he was still in Snake. Jacce 06:04, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Why in the info box does it say that sasuke wears Itachi's ring now? I've just reviewed the latest chapters and have seen no signs of the aforementioned ring on any of Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke is an affiiate and not a member (as of current) and thus does not have a ring (yet). That should be removed ItachiZero 16:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC)ItachiZero Sasuke's Mangekyo I'm not sure he has the "eternal" version. That picture doesn't seem to have any of Itachi's symbol in it. Eudaemon 13:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :/shurg I assume is an Eternal only because it has 6 points, just like Madara's Eternal has six points. But whatever, it shouldn't be listed until proven.--TheUltimate3 13:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : I am altering the article due to an misunderstanding of wording. Sasuke did not in any way get his Mangekyo Sharingan from Orochimaru's death which is what the article seems to imply. One of he was gonna get it that way he would have had it before the Itachi fight, seeing as how he tried to kill him before. Second, Itachi killed Orochimaru not Sasuke thus negating the whole "Kill the person closest to you". Sasuke actually acquired the Mangekyo through Itachi's death not Orochimaru's. This is probably a moot point but his Mangekyo is not Eternal as it was explicitly stated later that he didn't transplant Itachi's eyes (Chapter 403 Tears). I think the explanation for his Atom eyes are the fat parts of the Tomoe stretch and cross the center of the Iris. Rayfire 15:17, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Sasuke Uchiha Why always Clone Technique is deleted from Sasuke Uchiha. He is Genin and Clone Technique is Academy Student jutsu?????????? :Because it's a Academy technnique. Academy techniques are largely known by all Genin and therefore pointless to list them.--TheUltimate3 18:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Sasuke & Tsukuyomi Has it been confirmd that it was Tsukuyomi he used on Kirābī or was it just a normal Sharingan genjutsu? Jacce 13:52, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :F if I know. It sure looked like Tsukuymoi, and I can't remember if he activated his Mangekyo to use it. But as far as I know, it hasn't been confirmed yet.--TheUltimate3 15:52, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Chidori Eisou? What is Chidori Eisou and when was it seen?Jacce 05:39, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :From what I could gather, Chidori Eisou is supposed to be that Chidori Sword he uses. However I have yet to see proof.--TheUltimate3 11:41, 11 September 2008 (UTC) i don't know guys you are either hate biased or just didn't pay attention enough but The brutal conversation between sasuke and madara happened before Hawk set out for the Hachibi. In fact, it's the very conversation that caused Madara to say to Zetsu, "I've won over Sasuke" when they were alone after the Hawk/Akatsuki meeting. Madara's is just having a flashback to that conversation after seeing Sasuke come back with the Hachibi. Shadow clone Someone has been adding the Shadow clone technique to his jutsu list. When did he use this? Jacce 05:48, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Never, by what I remember, however he has seen Naruto use the technique a number of times with is Sharingan , and he certainly has the skill to use it (Just in case, I'm not the one who added that). :That would be an assumption. We don't list general or academy jutsu, and we also don't list jutsu someone could have copied using the Sharingan. We only list non-general jutsu that a character actively uses. General jutsu are only listed when a specifc character uses them a lot, almost as a signature jutsu. ie: Naruto using the Shadow Clone. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 2, 2008 @ 03:25 (UTC) Nature Type Isn`t sasuke main type fire because he is part of the uchiha clan and learned fire jutsu before lighting? :In chapter 113 Kakashi says that it was easy to learn Sasuke chidori because: "he Sasuke is the same type as me Kakashi". Judging from that, Sasukes first nature type is lightning. Learning how to use fire first was just because he wanted to prove himself infront of his father and Itachi. Jacce 19:22, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Could Sasuke ever get back his Cursed Seal If Orochimaru took over Kabuto's body would Sasuke get back his Cursed Seal. Malkhawam